Mi historia Heya
by FiFiGleeCR
Summary: Naya Rivera relata una corta y sencilla historia de como Heather Morris se ganó su corazón
1. Chapter 1

**POV brittany**  
Aquí estoy,preparándome para mi primer dia de clases;me acabo de mudar desde holanda porque a mi papa le ofrecieron una propuesta de creo que no me he presentado soy Brittany S. Pierce tengo 17 anos y me encanta bailar vivo con mis padres,mi hermana menor y lord tubbington. No me gusta ser nueva en la escuela; no conocer a nadie,tener que construir tu reputación son las peores cosas pero soy optimista.  
Acabo de llegar me bajo del auto de mi padre y camino a la entrada,parece que soy invisible nadie me nota,lo cual es bueno y ala vez a un chico algo palido con muy buen gusto en ropa.

K**:hola soy kurt!**-me dice algo emocionado.  
B:**hola soy brittany**-le contesto.  
k:**eres nueva cierto,nunca te habia visto aqui**-me habla mientras empezamos a caminar.  
B:**si soy nueva**-le dije,me esta empezando a caer bien.  
FIN POV brittany

Kurt y Brittany van caminando hacia sus respectivas clases,como les tocaba la clase de juntos se sentaron juntos.  
k:oye te quieres sentar conmigo y mis amigos en la hora del almuerzo?  
B:claro me encantaria!  
K:genial  
La clase ya habia epezado cuando una morena aparecio por la puerta.  
Prof:porque llega a esta hora senorita lopez?-le dice a la morena mirandola retadoramente.  
"senorita lopez":hahahah sono como mis padres cuando llego tarde a casa.-le contesto ,todos rieron por el comentario de la morena.  
Prof:Le hize una pregunta senorita-le dijo.  
"senorita lopez":A usted no le deberia de importar a menos que sea un pervertido que acosa a sus estudiantes.-le contesto y se sento en una de los asientos de atras.

POV brittany

Wow!es morena es alucinante, no solo por que es sexy y hermosa,tambien es por su actitud de chica mala es muy sexy!

Fin pov brittany

despues de aquel espectaculo porfin empezo el y kurt salieron del salon directo a una mesa donde habian varias personas.

POV SANTANA  
hola soy santana lopez y voy tarde! practicamente voy corriendo al salon (me desperte tarde).Entre y me sente, pero luego para acabarla el profesor empezo a interrogarme como si le tuviera que importar que hago, pero bueno despues del teatro que me puso el profesor me fije en una de las mesas de la filas de al lado,era hermosa solo la veia de espaldas pero podria apostar a que es hermosa su cabello rubio cae sobre su espalda derepente ella voltea y me sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto en el planeta y unos hermoso ojos azules,le devuelvo la cupido me ha dado un flechazo...  
FIN POv santana.

POV brittany  
conoci a los amigos de kurt son uy simpaticos todos me agradan,estaba platicando muy animadamente con ellos cuando un grupo de personas ella la llamada "senorita lopez" esa sexy morena me traia mal...Derrepente oigo varios suspiros de mis ahora "amigos".  
B:hahaha que les pasa?-les pregunte.  
K:nada solo que ellos son los chicos mas poderosos,populares y rudos de la escuela-me dijo.  
K:mira te los presento,el rubio de boca grande es sam,el del peinado raro es noah pero le decimo puck,la rubia es quinn,el grandote con el balon es finn,el asiatico es mike y la morena sexy de ahi es santana tambien conocida como satanas ella es la mas ruda,el otro dia le quebro el brazo a un jugador de futbol por decirle perra.-me explico.  
Yo solo me quede viendo a santana ella estaba seria parecia trizte.  
Termino el almuerzo,entre clases, pedi permiso para ir al bano,casi al entrar escucho sollozos abro la puerta lentamente y la veo ahi sentada en el suelo llorando parecia todo lo contrario a lo que me dijo kurt parecia tan fragil...  
S:que haces aqui?-me dijo parandose pense que me hiba a dar una paliza.  
B:yo...perdon...no queria -no sabia que decir,y empeze a tartamudear  
S:cállate…me podrias dar una abrazo-me dijo casi no le entendi porque lo dijo muy bajo  
Ella se empezo a acercar y yo tambien, la abraze y empezo a llorar en mi que ese fue una de los momentos mas raros de mi vida ya saben Abrazar a una completa extrana porque esta trizte, pero dicen que es una no tiene sentido para mi.  
Despues de un rato "consolandola"nos separamos me miro a los ojos y me dijo.  
S:gracias-con una sonrisa yo tambien le sonrei,suspiro y me dijo:  
S:si le dices a alguien sobre esto dire que es mentira y te partire la cara-me dijo con una sonrisa con si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.  
Definitivamente esta escuela es muy extrana.  
FIN POV brittany


	2. Chapter 2

**POV brittany**  
Aquí estoy,preparándome para mi primer dia de clases;me acabo de mudar desde holanda porque a mi papa le ofrecieron una propuesta de creo que no me he presentado soy Brittany S. Pierce tengo 17 anos y me encanta bailar vivo con mis padres,mi hermana menor y lord tubbington. No me gusta ser nueva en la escuela; no conocer a nadie,tener que construir tu reputación son las peores cosas pero soy optimista.  
Acabo de llegar me bajo del auto de mi padre y camino a la entrada,parece que soy invisible nadie me nota,lo cual es bueno y ala vez a un chico algo palido con muy buen gusto en ropa.

K**:hola soy kurt!**-me dice algo emocionado.  
B:**hola soy brittany**-le contesto.  
k:**eres nueva cierto,nunca te habia visto aqui**-me habla mientras empezamos a caminar.  
B:**si soy nueva**-le dije,me esta empezando a caer bien.  
FIN POV brittany

Kurt y Brittany van caminando hacia sus respectivas clases,como les tocaba la clase de juntos se sentaron juntos.  
k:oye te quieres sentar conmigo y mis amigos en la hora del almuerzo?  
B:claro me encantaria!  
K:genial  
La clase ya habia epezado cuando una morena aparecio por la puerta.  
Prof:porque llega a esta hora senorita lopez?-le dice a la morena mirandola retadoramente.  
"senorita lopez":hahahah sono como mis padres cuando llego tarde a casa.-le contesto ,todos rieron por el comentario de la morena.  
Prof:Le hize una pregunta senorita-le dijo.  
"senorita lopez":A usted no le deberia de importar a menos que sea un pervertido que acosa a sus estudiantes.-le contesto y se sento en una de los asientos de atras.

POV brittany

Wow!es morena es alucinante, no solo por que es sexy y hermosa,tambien es por su actitud de chica mala es muy sexy!

Fin pov brittany

despues de aquel espectaculo porfin empezo el y kurt salieron del salon directo a una mesa donde habian varias personas.

POV SANTANA  
hola soy santana lopez y voy tarde! practicamente voy corriendo al salon (me desperte tarde).Entre y me sente, pero luego para acabarla el profesor empezo a interrogarme como si le tuviera que importar que hago, pero bueno despues del teatro que me puso el profesor me fije en una de las mesas de la filas de al lado,era hermosa solo la veia de espaldas pero podria apostar a que es hermosa su cabello rubio cae sobre su espalda derepente ella voltea y me sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto en el planeta y unos hermoso ojos azules,le devuelvo la cupido me ha dado un flechazo...  
FIN POv santana.

POV brittany  
conoci a los amigos de kurt son uy simpaticos todos me agradan,estaba platicando muy animadamente con ellos cuando un grupo de personas ella la llamada "senorita lopez" esa sexy morena me traia mal...Derrepente oigo varios suspiros de mis ahora "amigos".  
B:hahaha que les pasa?-les pregunte.  
K:nada solo que ellos son los chicos mas poderosos,populares y rudos de la escuela-me dijo.  
K:mira te los presento,el rubio de boca grande es sam,el del peinado raro es noah pero le decimo puck,la rubia es quinn,el grandote con el balon es finn,el asiatico es mike y la morena sexy de ahi es santana tambien conocida como satanas ella es la mas ruda,el otro dia le quebro el brazo a un jugador de futbol por decirle perra.-me explico.  
Yo solo me quede viendo a santana ella estaba seria parecia trizte.  
Termino el almuerzo,entre clases, pedi permiso para ir al bano,casi al entrar escucho sollozos abro la puerta lentamente y la veo ahi sentada en el suelo llorando parecia todo lo contrario a lo que me dijo kurt parecia tan fragil...  
S:que haces aqui?-me dijo parandose pense que me hiba a dar una paliza.  
B:yo...perdon...no queria -no sabia que decir,y empeze a tartamudear  
S:cállate…me podrias dar una abrazo-me dijo casi no le entendi porque lo dijo muy bajo  
Ella se empezo a acercar y yo tambien, la abraze y empezo a llorar en mi que ese fue una de los momentos mas raros de mi vida ya saben Abrazar a una completa extrana porque esta trizte, pero dicen que es una no tiene sentido para mi.  
Despues de un rato "consolandola"nos separamos me miro a los ojos y me dijo.  
S:gracias-con una sonrisa yo tambien le sonrei,suspiro y me dijo:  
S:si le dices a alguien sobre esto dire que es mentira y te partire la cara-me dijo con una sonrisa con si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.  
Definitivamente esta escuela es muy extrana.  
FIN POV brittany


End file.
